Peka Tidak, Sih?
by F.N29
Summary: Hansol bukan laki-laki yang tidak peka. Dia tahu semua, hanya saja menunggu waktu yang tepat./VERKWAN


**Peka Tidak, Sih?**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan**

 **DLDR!BxB!Nggak jelas kayak yang buat!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan basket penuh. Penuh oleh siswa juga teriakan. Pertandingan antar sekolah sedang berlangsung. Biasanya hal ini menjadi ajang pencarian kenalan, yang perempuan berdandan cantik yang laki-laki siap memilih. Maklum, sekolah lawan membawa suporter yang tidak sedikit, jadi begini.

Tapi tidak dengan Boo Seungkwan. Laki-laki manis itu memang duduk dideretan bangku paling depan, namun dia diam saja. Bahkan beberapa kali ia berniat pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Selain panas, banyak siswa yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berkenalan. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Tidak heran lagi sebenarnya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan wajah manis dengan pipi berisi itu. Meski kadang dia membenci setiap pertemuan dengan orang asing yang sok kenal dengannya, Seungkwan tetap memperlihatkan senyumnya. Menjadikannya terkenal dengan sifat ramahnya. Padahal Seungkwan sering lupa nama orang. Hari ini berkenalan, besok dia akan lupa, namun tidak dengan wajahnya.

Sementara ditengah-tengah lapangan, para pemain sudah banjir keringat. Diantara siswa yang masih fokus pada pertandingan, tentunya histeris saat pangeran sekolah tampil sexy dengan baju yang sedikit basah, rambut acak-acakan dan senyum miringnya ketika berhasil mencetak poin.

Hansol Vernon Chwe namanya.

Well, jika kau memasuki sekolah Seungkwan, tidak ada hal lain yang dibicarakan selain Hansol. Laki-laki itu seolah selalu menjadi trending topic yang patut dibicarakan setiap menitnya. Bahkan sampai ada siswa perempuan yang menggosipkan ukuran celana dalamnya. Tidak masuk akal, pikir Seungkwan.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Hansol itu tampan. Darah Amerika dan Korea mengalir ditubuhnya, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana sempurnanya pahatan wajahnya.

Kadang Seungkwan berpikir, bagaimana bisa ada manuisa bak manekin hidup sepertinya?

Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya titis, matanya tajam, dan rahangnya tegas. Hansol benar-benar sosok pangeran didunia fantasi yang nyata. Semua perempuan disekolahnya memujanya. Siap antri, bahkan mau untuk menjadi yang kesekian. Apalagi membuka pahanya lebar-lebar hanya untuk mendapatkan desah nikmat bersama, mereka rela.

Jika mau, Hansol sudah meniduri mereka semua. Tapi dia bukan bajingan gila yang maniak. Bagi Hansol, ketika dirinya menjalin suatu hubungan, maka dia akan bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tipe laki-laki setia.

Hanya saja, dia bukan laki-laki yang peka.

"Seungkwan-ah."

Permainan telah usai. Dipinggir lapangan Hansol berteriak memanggil Seungkwan. Menghiraukan jeritan para fansnya yang berbondong-bondong menghampirinya hanya untuk sekedar memberikan air mineral ataupun ingin mengusap keringat didahinya.

Hansol terus berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau bau." ucapnya seraya melemparkan handuk kecil yang mengenai dada Hansol.

Laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu tertawa kecil dan tetap berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan, duduk disampingnya. Tangannya mengusapkan handuk itu kesekitar area lehernya. Sementara Seungkwan kini mengulurkan air mineral padanya.

"Ah, segarnya." Hansol meminum habis air mineral yang diberikan Seungkwan. Ia melirik pada Seungkwan lewat ekor matanya, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan alis bertaut, bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Hansol yang membawanya kebelakang lapangan indoor, yang biasanya dipakai untuk bermain bulu tangkis. Sekolah mereka punya banyak ekstrakulikuler dibidang olahraga.

"Menagih janjimu." Hansol tersenyum miring dan mengurung Seungkwan diantara lengan kokohnya dan tembok dibelakang punggung Seungkwan.

Mendadak Seungkwan merona, dia sedikit menunduk. "Ah, janji apa? Aku lupa." cicitnya pelan.

Hansol berdecak, mengangkat dagu Seungkwan agar tatapan mereka bertemu. "Jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau berjanji akan memberiku ciuman saat aku menang."

Mereka hanya teman. Tidak lebih.

Tapi dibalik kata teman, sesungguhnya Seungkwan memendam luka. Dia menyukai Hansol, bahkan mencintai. Laki-laki itu bersikap baik padanya, menjaganya, atau lebih parahnya Hansol selalu overprotektif padanya. Mereka berteman sejak junior high school, dan sampai sekarang mereka kelas dua belas.

Kemanapun mereka selalu bersama, dimana ada Seungkwan, disitu pasti ada Hansol. Begitupun sebaliknya. Hansol mengenal baik seorang Seungkwan. Dan hanya Seungkwan yang mengerti bagaimana mengatasi seorang Hansol. Dengan semua sikap Hansol yang seperti itu, mana mungkin Seungkwan tidak jatuh dalam jeratnya?

Sedangkan untuk janji memberikan ciuman itu, Hansol yang meminta. Seungkwan tidak pernah memberikan janji yang menguntungkan Hansol seperti itu.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak alasan Boo!" Hansol mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Seungkwan menahan dadanya.

"Sol, jangan ciuman oke?! Aku akan memberimu yang lain asal jangan itu." Bukannya Seungkwan tidak mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Hansol, hanya saja Seungkwan tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam tanpa ada yang menangkapnya.

Hansol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Seungkwan tahu laki-laki itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya dikedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" lirihnya, "Kau tertarik dengan laki-laki yang mengajakmu berkenalan tadi?" matanya menatap Seungkwan lurus-lurus.

Seungkwan membalas tatapannya, "Kenapa kau peduli?" suaranya ikut merendah.

Hampir saja Hansol meninju tembok didepannya ketika mendengar ucapan Seungkwan. Hatinya tidak terima.

"Kau tahu alasannya." Hansol mendesis tepat didepan telinga Seungkwan, tubuhnya semakin mendekat, terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Seungkwan.

"Jelaskan! Aku tidak tahu. Kau selalu seperti ini jika ada yang mengajakku berkenalan ataupun hanya memegang tanganku. Kau ini masih waras, kan?" Dengan sedikit dorongan, Seungkwan menjauhkan tubuh Hansol yang semakin menempel padanya.

Seungkwan tidak tahu jika responnya yang seperti ini membuat Hansol merasa tidak diinginkan. Maka dengan gerakan cepat, Hansol melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh Seungkwan, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila." Ia terkekeh miris. "Kau membuatku gila."

Seungkwan memang pintar matematika, tugas fisikanya selalu benar semua, praktik biologinya juga berjalan lancar tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun, bahkan sekarang bahasa inggrisnya fasih. Tapi otaknya masih tidak bisa memproses kalimat Hansol barusan. Dia lemah soal ini.

"Chwe..."

Hansol melirik sebentar pada Seungkwan lalu menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Jika kau ingin pulang sekarang, pulanglah! Tidak usah menungguku."

"Hansol-ah." Seungkwan menarik baju bagian belakang Hansol untuk menahannya. Mereka belum selesai berbicara. Tapi Hansol melepaskan tangan Seungkwan begitu saja.

Dalam hati Seungkwan panik. Jika Hansol tidak mau pulang bersama itu artinya dia sedang marah padanya. Mungkin memang Seungkwan bodoh soal ini, tapi dia tahu jika tindakan yang dia lakukan nanti akan berhasil menahan Hansol. Maka dengan cepat Seungkwan berlari mengejar Hansol.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe!"

Seungkwan menarik kerah bagian belakang Hansol, membuat tubuh laki-laki itu tertarik kebelakang, mau tidak mau Hansol menolehkan kepalanya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya bibir Seungkwan mendarat manis diatas bibirnya. Menempel sempurna.

Hansol mengerjapkan matanya yang membola kaget, tapi tersenyum didalam hati. Sedangkan Seungkwan sudah merona parah meski sudah menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram erat kerah baju Hansol.

Tidak kunjung mendapat respon akan ciumannya, Seungkwan membuka matanya sedikit, bingung apakah caranya mencium sudah benar atau salah. Maklum inikan first kissnya.

Yang dia dapati setelah membuka matanya sedikit adalah wajah tampan Hansol yang juga memejamkan matanya. Hansol sedang menikmati tekstur lembut bibir Seungkwan sebelum tangannya memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu lalu membawanya mendekat. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, mengenali dengan baik bagaimana manisnya bibir Seungkwan.

Lidah Hansol terjulur, menyapu bibir bawah Seungkwan lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Membuat Seungkwan begetar. Sentuhan bibir Hansol yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya pusing. Dia ingin merasakan yang lebih dari sekedar perlahan-lahan. Maka dengan berani Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya, melingkari leher Hansol dan menariki rambut cokalt gelapnya sedikit agresif. Dalam hati Hansol terkekeh. Lucunya menggoda Seungkwan.

Ini yang pertama untuk Seungkwan, jadi dia juga masih bingung bagaimana mengimbangi ciuman Hansol yang mulai menuntut.

"Buka mulutmu." Hansol melepas pagutan mereka dan berbisik rendah, membuat Seungkwan semakin pusing dengan getaran-getaran hebat didalam hatinya. Tapi menurut untuk membuka mulutnya, memepersilakan lidah Hansol bertemu dengan lidahnya.

Seungkwan tidak tahu, tapi ciuman Hansol begitu memabukkan. Laki-laki itu benar-benar pencium yang handal. Jika Hansol tidak memeluknya, Seungkwan yakin jika tubuhnya sudah jatuh karena kakinya sudah lemas sekarang.

Hansol membawa bibirnya turun.

"Ahhhn." Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya ketika suara laknat itu keluar begitu saja. Sedangkan Hansol hanya tersenyum miring ditengah kegiatannya menciumi leher Seungkwan. Memberi tanda disana.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan berkenalan sengan orang asing manapun lagi. Cukup lihat dan dengarkan aku saja." Hansol menunjuk pada leher Seungkwan dengan dagunya, "Kau milikku sekarang."

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?" Seungkwan menatap polos pada Hansol.

"Pokoknya jangan banyak tanya, dan ingat perkataanku tadi. Awas saja jika besok aku melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain."

Seungkwan masih belum paham.

"Kau mengajakku berpacaran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Siapa bilang?"

Ambyar sudah! Seungkwan merasa dipermainkan.

Inginnya Seungkwan mengamuk, mencoba melepas pelukan Hansol tapi laki-laki tampan itu menahannya.

"Daripada berpacaran kenapa aku tidak mengikatmu dengan hubungan yang lebih serius saja." Hansol menjeda ucapannya. "Ingat jika minggu depan aku tidak bisa menemanimu menonton film baru yang ingin kau tonton?"

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Aku sibuk mengurus undangan dan juga membeli cincin untuk tunangan kita."

 _What?_ _Apa-apaan?_ "Hah?"

"Harusnya ini kejutan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu banyak menguji kadar kecemburuanku."

Seungkwan masih meloading ucapan Hansol.

"Aku sudah meminta restu kepada kedua orangtuamu. Ingat saat kau merajuk ketika aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli novel terbaru dari penulis favoritmu? Dan kau memilih mengajak Wonwoo? Saat itu aku datang kerumahmu bersama kedua orangtuaku."

Hansol yang serius dengan suatu hubungan itu memang nyata adanya. Dan Seungkwan merasa istimewa menjadi pilihannya. Seungkwan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya didada Hansol. Jantungnya melompat-lompat melebihi ritme normal. Sulit menjelaskannya, tapi Seungkwan benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau percaya diri sekali jika aku mau bertunangan denganmu." bisik Seungkwan, mencibir.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sebanyak aku mencintaimu." Hansol berucap kalem. Membuat Seungkwan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Hansol bukan laki-laki yang tidak peka. Dia tahu semua, hanya saja menunggu waktu yang tepat.

 **END**

 _Apaan ini?_

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
